Bella Criatura
by KaoArika
Summary: Después de un 'incidente' en una tienda de música de los suburbios de Essex, Stuart Pot, 2D, conoce a una muchacha bella y delicada que cambiará su entorno de vida, el año en que todo volvió a decaer para Gorillaz. YAY! Capítulo 5, parte 1!
1. Largo cabello castaño y corto azulado

**Bella Criatura**

_**Disclaimer inicial - **Ante todo, Gorillaz no es propiedad mía. Le pertenece tanto a Damon Albarn (Blur, TGTBTQ) y a Jamie Hewlett (co-creador de Tank Girl; Get the Freebies). Por ser las mentes creativas, sin ellos, el proyecto no sería un éxito después de ocho años de debutar._

_También, gran parte del material que utilicé referencias, consta de las biografías de la banda, hechos en el mundo real y Rise of the Ogre; por lo tanto al último detalle también va con crédito a Cass Browne, por aportar una gran parte a la mitología/historia de Gorillaz a lo largo de estos años._

_--------_

**_1er capítulo – Largo cabello castaño y corto azulado_**.

Era algo no común para Stuart Tusspot, mejor conocido como 2D, vocalista de la banda Gorillaz, ir a los suburbios de Essex para ir a comprar un disco nuevo de música. Para no ser reconocido por la gente, optó por usar un sombrero para ocultar su extraño cabello azul, y unos lentes oscuros para evitar que le vieran los 'dos huecos' que traía en lugar de ojos y así nadie sabría su identidad. El también amante de las películas de zombies no era del todo cuidadoso en cuanto 'ocultar identidades', y ya ha sido perjudicado por ello cuando regresó a su hogar a trabajar en la feria de su padre, sobretodo con las fanáticas… hace 4 años. También distraído por naturaleza, ¿qué era lo que el destino le tenía preparado para este hombre de 28 años?

Justo en la selección de música, mientras se decidía por CD's o LP's, D buscaba impaciente su disco, mientras que sus manos interceptaron con las de una joven de pelo largo hasta la cadera, castaño. Se veía seria en un inicio, pero su cara cambió a una sonrisa. "Perdón". Fue lo primero que salió de la boca rosa de la chica. "No… no, descuida. Estoy buscando un disco y parece que no puedo hallarlo." Decía el peliazul algo distraído, mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la nuca. "¿Estás seguro que ésta es la sección en la que está?" Contestó la también ojicastaña. "Uhmmm, sí. Eso creo." Algo le llamó la atención a la castaña. "Tu acento es raro, a pesar de ser inglés." Él rió un poco. "Ah, eso" Le sonrió con los dientes "Me faltan los dos dientes de enfrente. Tú tampoco suenas como inglesa" Le señaló. "Soy americana, tengo tiempo trabajando aquí". Le dio la mano. "Myu." Mientras 2D le daba la suya. "¿Cómo el ruido que hacen los gatos? Soy… uhmmm, Stu."

"Me recuerdas a alguien… ¿No te he visto en algún otro lado?" preguntó Myu. "Uh, probablemente". La castaña tosió muy fuerte que empezó a sentirse mareada y terminó cayendo al suelo. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Tusspot al darle una mano. "Sí… esto pasa todos los días, heheh…" trataba de ocultar su estado tras una pequeña risa, pero tosió más fuerte, fue cuando él la sotuvo de la espalda para evitar que se diera un golpe. En el movimiento, los lentes se le cayeron a media nariz, dejando ver sus ojos negros resemblando a dos huecos, que dan honor a su apodo. "Con razón, te me hacías familiar… eres… eres el vocalista de Gorillaz…" en ese instante cayó desmayada, respirando de forma más lenta que de costumbre. 2D empezó a apanicarse, cuando miraba por todos lados. Alcanzó la mostradora, vio una bolsa marcada con el gafete de Myu y tomó cargándola en 'piggyback' "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" pensaba aún en pánico. "Creo que lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa… pero ni siquiera sé donde vive… a menos que la lleve a Kong… sí, sí, eso haré hasta que se sienta mejor" El 'príncipe' se terminó llevando a la doncella a su hogar.

Aún asustado, acostó a la joven en el sofá que se ubicaba en el lobby, mientras se aseguraba que no había signos de alguna persona viva (en especial, Murdoc Niccals, bajista y líder de la banda) que pudiera molestarlo o regañarlo (mismo caso de Muds, de nuevo).

Esculcó la bolsa para ver si tenía algún medicamento "Veamos, ¡Veamos! ¡Tiene que traer alguna medicina o algo!" Se detenía y verificaba su respiración. "Oh, no… ¡Oh no! Se oye de forma tan lenta que…" Volvía a verificar los objetos del bolso y encontró un frasco naranja con la etiqueta: Medicación asignada a Miyuki Maxwell. "¡Debe ser esta!" Teniendo una taza cerca, con un frasco de agua, tomó una de las pastillas y le ayudó a tomarla. "Espero que con esto se ponga bien… por lo menos, funciona así conmigo…" decía con tranquilidad el peliazul, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza atrás del sillón donde se ubicaba el cuerpo 'tranquilo' de Myu.

"Oh, ¡por todos los demonios de Satán!" 2D se levantó de pronto al oir el grito proveniente de uno de los pasillos, mientras que un hombre recién entrando a sus cuarenta años, con piel demacrada color amarillenta verdosa, pelo grasoso y ojos bicolores (además de estar sin camisa, como siempre) y acompañado de los truenos que arrinconaban a los Kong Studios, venía refunfuñando a su colega cantante. "¡Shhh!" señalaba a su líder, mientras indicaba que la joven estaba mal. "¡No está del todo bien!" le decía el peliazul en defensa. "¿Qué he dicho sobre no dejar que extraños vengan a los estudios, idiota?" El bajista no estaba del humor adecuado (¿cuándo no?) cuando se trataba de alguna neglicencia por parte de Stu-Pot "Estaba mal, así que yo la traje…" Murdoc le responde: "Ah, cierto… tu ida a los suburbios para comprarte un CD o un LP" señaló mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a su frente, al mismo tiempo, D tomó valor para enfrentársele. "¡Está mal! ¡Deja que se quede aquí! ¡Esta noche! O si no…" decía al tragar saliva mientras Muds acercaba su cara a la del vocalista "Ooohhh, ¿Me estás retando, face-ache?" preguntó en tono de desafío. "Sólo… sólo dejala quedarse." Comentaba asustado Tusspot, mientras apartaba su vista del bajista. "Está bien… pero serás el último que se entere cuando comience a cobrar los tours o las estadías de gente extraña en los estudios". Se marchó hacia otro de los corredores de los estudios.

------

_Notas finales del capítulo por parte de la autora:_

- Esto lo empecé como un juego, pero después lo quise hacer algo más serio.  
- Myu no era llamada así en una versión previa; parte del carácter que desarrolla y personaliza está basado en parte al personaje de Miu, una mujer enferma que aparece en NANA, de Ai Yazawa.  
- Historia en proceso de transcripción a computadora y escrito... mientras estoy trabajando en otra historia que por reglas, no puedo colocar acá.


	2. Talento

**2do Capítulo – Talento**

"Ah…" decía Stuart al ver que la joven que había traído despertaba. "Buenos días, Miyuki" señaló mientras veía que estaba recuperando los cinco sentidos en su habitación temporal. "Ah… buenos días… Stu, ¿cierto?" ahí conectó los cables de su mente. "¿2D? ¡AHHHH! 2D… el… ¡el vocalista de Gorillaz! Gritaba mientras miraba sus alrededores. "¡Este no es mi apartamento! ¿Dónde estoy? Preguntaba a su acompañante "Estos son los Kong Studios. Bienvenida." Le dijo sonriendo. "Estoy… ¿estoy en sus estudios de grabación?" preguntaba algo confundida todavía. "Ajá, y esto es nuestro hogar también. Aquí vivimos. Tienes suerte que Murdoc te hay dado permiso para quedarte. Aunque me confundo un poco… porque de repente tosiste y te desmayaste…" decía al recibir un gran abrazo de la castaña, sonrojándolo un poco. "Pero, me salvaste de algún modo. ¡No sabes lo mucho que te estoy agradecida por ello!". Lo único que Tusspot logró hacer fue corresponderle el abrazo.

"Este es el primer piso" señaló por todas partes. "No se puede ir al segundo porque usualmente el elevador tiene problemas técnicos. Heheh." Reía un poco 2D. "¿Problemas técnicos?" preguntó la castaña de pelo largo. "Ajá. El segundo piso está habitado por demonios, o más allá de nuestra imaginación puede creer, además de ser una bodega. Uh, como explicarlo… Han pasado muchas cosas sobrenaturales por acá, el edificio ha sido partícipe de muchos acontecimientos, ah, y tenemos nuestra propia entrada al Hades." Mencionó de forma rápida, mientras que su acompañante aún estaba algo sorprendida, temblando del miedo y de la emoción. Tomaron otro de los corredores. "Por cierto, el corredor del que salimos es donde te quedaste, y es donde está el cuarto de Noodle además de la cocina. No dudes de ir cuando tengas hambre o si quieres, puedes ir a la cafetería del piso donde el lobby. Son 24 horas de servicio. Este otro te dirige a donde Russel… y… prefiere no ser molestado cuando está haciendo sus cosas de coser animales y demás…tax… taxi…" "¿Taxidermia?" "Creo que así es lo que se llama eso" sonrió un poco entrecerrando sus negros ojos.

"¿Y estos cuadros? De una forma u otra me parecen conocidos" señalaba Myu a los dos cuadros que se ubicaban a los extremos del corredor. "Oi, éste es Hewlett, el diseñador conceptual, y director de nuestros videos. Al otro extremo es Damon Albarn." "¿Albarn? ¿El Damon Albarn de Blur?" el distraído agitó su cabeza en forma de afirmación. "Yeah, él entrenó mi voz… y hay gente que me dice que suena igual a la de él… al principio de un tono falso… pero después sí trato de imitar a Albarn sin querer…" señaló. "Sí, cuando cantas tu voz suena tan angelical como la de él. ¿Sabes? Cuando aún vivía en los Estados… pude lograr ir a un concierto de Blur, estaba casi en primera fila y los vi en persona, heheh. Sí, ese es el Albarn de los años Britpop." "No viene tan seguido por acá a menos que se trate de negocios de música… he de decir que Murdoc no se lleva tan bien con él. Choque de egos, creo." Miyuki volvió a ver el de Hewlett. "No me explico porque éste de Hewlett esté ensangrentado." Tocaba la sangre seca que atravesaba mitad del cuadro. "No te mencioné que el edificio es partícipe de muchas cosas… tuvimos un ataque de zombies mientras nos separamos, y Noodle resolvió el problema aunque todavía aún hay de ellos rondando el tiradero… hay veces que tenemos que tener cuidado al salir. Y no me gusta andar solo a altas horas de la noche."

"Stu… uhmmm…" empezó a hablar la castaña. "Stu, Stuart, 2D, D… puedes llamarme como quieras." La joven sólo sonrojaba. "No, Stu está bien…o Stuart… o D… ¿sabes?" rió un poco mientras él la secundó. Tenía tiempo de no reir así. "Nunca pensé que fueras así." Decía "Luces tan diferente en los videos y en los gigs*" Seguía riendo mientras lo veía.

Después del breve momento de plática, se dirigieron brevemente hacia los estudios de grabación. Mientras entraban y veían al cocodrilo y al oso polar hablando de sus cosas, 2D le pidió a la 'invitada' que sólo los ignorara. Tomó uno de los teclados, estuo moiendo los posible para pescar una de las melodías y empezar a hacerle compañía con los sonidos que provenían de ella. La castaña sólo se le quedó viendo. "Stuart, ¿por qué me enseñas esto?" se mostraba confundida, mientras que el peliazul sólo se detuvo. "Somos amigos, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo mostrarle esto a alguien que es un amigo". "¿Aunque llevemos menos de un día de conocernos?" interrogó Myu. "Sí" Stu-Pot volvió a empezar a entonar la melodía, mientras cantaba suavemente la letra de esa canción que tanto planeaba sacar para un posible tercer album. "Tienes un gran don". Le señaló fascinada la joven al oirlo cantar tan cerca de ella. "De hecho, el primer día que conocí a Murdoc, básicamente nos hicimos 'amigos' aunque siempre me intimide" mencionó rápido de forma orgullosa.

"Yo alguna vez toqué guitarra, pero conforme pasaban los años creo que me levantó más diseño y la música era cosa aparte para mí. Son dos cosas totalmente distintas, pero la música aún influye en mí, explica porque trabajo en una tienda de discos. Uhmmm…" Vio alrededor y encontró una guitarra acústica. "¿Puedo?" señaló aquél instrumento. "Cla… Claro…" dijo al parar su melodía mientras que Miyuki tomó lo que pedía, pensó un peueño rato mientras se la acomodaba, hasta tocar unos acordes correspondidos a una canción deconocida para el inglés, pero muy conocida por la americana, tanto que empezó a taradearla. El hombre se quedó pasmado oyendo la dulce y melacólica melodía de laguitarra y del canto que la joven emprendía.

Al terminar, 2D estaba sorprendido del talento de Myu. "Whoa." Parecía ser lo único que salía de su boca. "Gracias, creo". Sonrió levemente ella. "¿Tú la hiciste?" preguntó él, mientras ella se quitaba la guitarra de encima. "Ehhhmm, nop. Tenía esta vecina, que juraría que fue cantante, que con su guitarra, no dejaba de entonar esta canción. Se oía tan melancólica y la tocaba tan a menudo que… la memoricé." Tosió fuerte hasta caer nuevamente mareada. "En el bolsillo está mi medicamento." La dejó recostada hacia la pared, y fue por un vaso de agua. Le era algo extraño estar haciendo eso, pues años y años de estar tomando sus píldoras en contra de las migrañas que diariamente ha sufrido desde niño, ya lo hacía casi de forma automática para tragarlos. Le parecía interesante que había encontrado a alguien que dependiera totalmente de un medicamento como él.

-(*) Gigs es lo mismo que conciertos.  
- La parte de donde Myu está cantando es una pequeña referencia a NANA…  
- Gracias por los reviews!


	3. Verdades, Parte 1

**3er Capítulo – Verdades (Parte 1)**

"Uhmmm…" el vocalista de Gorillaz estaba pensando. "Uhmmm… ¿no podemos dejarla quedarse? Por tiempo indefinido." Dijo en duda, un poco seguro, al resto de la banda.

"No dijiste que sólo era por una noche, ¿eh, dullard?" Murdoc estaba fumando uno de sus cigarrillos mientras estaba empezando a enojarse. "Bueno…" el nervisosimo aumentaba en Tusspot "S…Sí… pero aún así…" ponía su mano detrás de la nuca, y Noodle le interrumpió: "Murdoc-san, creo que estaría bien si alguien más viviera con nosotros, entre todos los sucesos extraños que han estado ocurriendo recientemente en los estudios, sería conveniente algún refuerzo y no depender solamente de Russel en la vigilancia" tímidamente, el peliazul levantó la mano para poder hablar "Ah, ¿les mencioné que toma drogas?" Todo se silenció unos cuantos segundos "¿Son drogas o medicamentos, D?" preguntó seriamente el robusto baterista, al estar pensando un rato al comentario previamente dicho. "Medicinas" finalmente pronunció 2D. "A ver, Noods… ¿cómo podemos depender de alguien así si tenemos a este 'Chico Migraña' como ejemplo NO confiable? ¿eh?" señaló al vocalista peliazul, mientras quitaba el cigarrillo de su boca. "Bueno, ella es más estable que yo… y… yo… creo que podía ayudar aquí dentro."

Después del comentario de Stu-Pot, la banda se puso a discutir un poco sobre lo que dijo, llegando a una conclusión: "¡Me parece genial la idea, 2D-kun!" Dijo la chica de cabello morado oscuro al abrazar a su colega. "Que quede claro, yo no me ocuparé de este asunto… me liberaré de responsabilidad sobre cualquiera de las acciones que haga o le pase a esa mocosa" señaló sin discusión el bajista. "Está bien por mí tener a alguien de respaldo, pero más vale que no se meta en cualquiera de mis asuntos, ¿ok, 2D?" le indicó Hobbs. "Gracias por eso, chicos." Mencionó Tusspot, con su característica sonrisa sin dos dientes.

"Aceptaron, te puedes quedar por tiempo indefinido aquí" señaló el peliazul a la chica de cabello castaño. "¡Muchas gracias por eso, Stu!" dijo Myu al abrazar a 2D, un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior. "Wow, nunca había visto o sentido tanta emoción desde que Noodle nos recibió en los estudios, sanos y salvos, después de nuestra separación". Decía el hombre de los ojos dañados, con un leve rubor en su cara. "¿quieres hacer algo o…?" se separaba de la castaña mientras estaba aún algo nervioso. "¿Podrías… presentarme con la banda? De manera formal, por supuesto." Y regresó a su expresión normal y seria. "Ok, vamos…" sin pensarlo, la tomó de la mano, haciéndola ruborizar por unos instantes. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de los dos sintió algo similar? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Miyuki había recibido algún tipo de esa ayuda? Estar con Stuart Tusspot… con el hombre que veía enfrente y no la imagen del hombre que proyecta ser en los videos o en los gigs… era algo… diferente…

"Yo" saludaba la americana, de nuevo seria, ocultando su nerviosismo. "Ella es Miyuki Maxwell" "Uhm, 'Myu' está bien, Stu" decía algo sonrojada.

Para los ojos del bajista 'endemoniado', la joven desmayada que vio el día anterior, era imposible que fuera la cosa que veía ahora: tan violable y seductora… que si sabía que era menor de edad (con la estatura, un poco más baja que el mismo Murdoc y como se veía un tanto más joven, parecía serlo) tendría bastantes cargos en su contra si tenía sexo con ella. Aún así, fue el primero en hablar, sin importar lo que pensó con anterioridad. "Bienvenida, señorita" con un acento mexicano en respecto a la última palabra, pronunciaba, "¡a los Kong Studios!" todos, con excepción de la misma americana, se quedaron en silencio. Esa sería como la enesíma vez que cambia de actitud cuando tiene una mujer enfrente suyo.

"¿Miyuki?" Observaba fijamente Noodle a la joven. "No pareces japonesa… del todo…" de repente, la adolescente notó los ojos algo rasgados de color castaño de ella. "Madre japonesa y padre americano… desde muy pequeña me han dicho que parezco más mi padre" le comentaba a la chica mientras seguía siendo chequeada.

"Entonces… ¿ya tienes habitación?" preguntaba Murdoc. "Uhmm… sí… ¿creo?" expresaba la joven, mientras parecía que sentía la intimidad que el bajista le estaba dando. "¿No quisieras darte una pasada rápida a mi Winnebago, amor?" 2D quería intervenir, pero fue justamente interrumpido por Russel "Murdoc. .intentes." detenía al adulto, mientras se aseguraba que ella se adelantaba con Noodle.

"¡Oye, D!" el peliazul atendió al llamado. "¿Acaso sabes de la edad que tiene?" esperó a ver si ya se habían ido, mientras los tres hombres se quedaban ahí discutiendo. "Ahora que me lo preguntas… no, no lo sé" Russel se golpeó la frente con su mano "Entonces, ¿por qué le ofreces ayuda? ¿Acaso la conoces bien? O en el peor de los casos…" decía al señalar a Niccals "¿Te estás volviendo cómo él?" lo único que el bajista logró sacar de comentario: "Ja, claro. Compáralo conmigo Yo soy más experto y superior que Tusspot, dudo mucho que logre algo similar" decía mientras lo indicaba como desafió al pasar su lengua a los dientes amarillosos que poseía. "Pero… ¿crees que no puedo? Que hay de las ocasiones en las que…" decía enojado el peliazul. "No, no. Tienes un buen corazón… no puedes hacerlo, dudo que puedas." "¿Crees que no puedo acostarme con ella?" decía un poco más furioso el vocalista. "D, por favor… no pierdas el control, pero Murdoc tiene razón en eso del buen corazón, tú eres buen servidor, no eres como él." Comentó finalmente Russel, y dio un suspiro.

"¿Alguna vez has ayudado a alguien así antes?" preguntó el afroamericano. "Pues sí, pero esta vez… no sabía que hacer, ¿sabes? Algo tiene ella… y aparte nos hicimos amigos" expresó el vocalista, levemente sonrojado.

Pasaron unas horas, al haberse tomado la decisión de ir por las cosas de la joven de pelo castaño, en un departamento de los suburbios de Essex "¿Tienes todo a la mano?" comentaba Russ, cuando le ayudaba con la última caja de objetos, al meterla al geep. "Sí, eso es todo" no contaba más que con unas 5 cajas. "No quiero llevar tanto." Comentaba ella. "Uhhmmm, gracias." Decía un no del todo nerviosa. "¿Por la ayuda? Mira, los demás… créeme que no estaban en condiciones para…" "No, me refiero a que… gracias por aceptarme" corrigió ella, mientras que el antiguo 'medium' le sonreía levemente. "No hay de que."

Ya de noche, en la hora de la cena, Stu y Miyuki se volvieron a reencontrar en la cocina. "Ah, hola Stu…" saludó al peliazul. "Hola. ¿Apenas cenarás?" Le preguntó. "Uhmmm… sí… estuve durante todo este rato, jugando y platicando con Noodle. Creo que le caigo bien." "Heh, serías la primera persona que le deja entrar sin condiciones a su habitación." Sonrió levemente. "¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?" le preguntó mientras se elaboraba un chocolate caliente, y veía que 2D jugaba con una píldora. "¿Sí?" Se detuvo y estuvo viéndola claramente por unos segundos. "Creo que debemos conocernos más, llevamos como 3 días desde el primer momento que nos encontramos." Decía ella. "Sí, tienes razón". Comentó Stu-Pot al empezar a sacar varias píldoras más de su frasco. "Bueno… tengo algo de tiempo, como un año o dos, viviendo en Londres. De hecho, como cosa curiosa, aquí compré 'Demon Days'. Soy la menor de dos hermanos, mis padres tienen como 5 años muertos, como ya sabrás tengo sangre japonesa y americana…" "¿y tu tos?" le llamó la atención a la castaña de pelo largo. "Ah. Eso. Desde muy temprana adolescencia me diagnosticaron esta enfermedad rara… digamos que he tenido tiempo tomando medicinas, heh. ¿Qué hay de ti, Stu?"

Dejó en paz a su medicina, sacó un encendedor y su cigarrillo, y lo prendió "Uhm, ¿te molesta si fumo…?" le preguntó. "No. No me molesta…" "Bueno. Dejame trato de recordar…" se dispuso a pensar un poco. "Soy de Crawley. Tuve un accidente de niño que me dejó el pelo así. Uhmmm… hace como nueve años tuve otro accidente que me dejó los ojos en este estado y ah, sí. He sufrido, desde que tengo memoria, de migrañas." Decía mientras exhalaba algo de humo. "Ya veo… al menos creo que tenemos algo en común, ¿no crees?" rió un poco la joven. "Dependemos de medicinas por el resto de nuestras vidas." Contestó ella al final con una pequeña y delicada risa.

2D se sonrojaba a tal detalle, al verle los dientes perfectos tocando sus delicados labios rosas. Era hermosa. Y sin embargo, le recordaba en menor medida a Paula Cracker, su ex-novia y antigua guitarrista de la banda. Pero regresaba a la realidad, ella era otra persona, de todas formas. No se dio cuenta que la ceniza de su cigarrillo había caído en su mano izquierda, se levantó del susto y además apenado por los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, así mismo como el incidente, dejó caer su cigarro, pisándolo para no evitar el más mínimo incendio, sabía que debía irse de ahí.

"¿Me disculpas? Voy a… voy a mi habitación para irme a dormir… ¡sí, dormir! Heheheh." Reía de forma nerviosa. "Bye" Salió de toda prisa de la cocina, mientras Myu oía los pasos rápidos del muchacho de 27, más el tropiezo que dio con un bote de pintura que estaba en los pasillos, rodando hasta el elevador. Ella se quedó pensativa viendo el humo procedente de su taza de chocolate, y no dejaba de pensar en Tusspot, al mismo tiempo que no paraba de sonrojarse. Era la primera vez que se había enamorado de alguien después de tanto tiempo. Desde el primer día que le diagnosticaron esa enfermedad de la tos, y cuando supo que 'dependería de por vida' de medicamentos, su novio de aquél entonces rompió con ella, al igual que cualquier chico que siguió después de él, nadie quería depender de ella. Sin excepción.

-------

_Comentarios adicionales  
_- Como podrán ver, este capítulo está dividido en dos partes (de hecho, mientras más largos se están poniendo los capítulos, como actualmente estoy haciéndolos, los estoy dividiendo en partes). Originalmente, así publiqué este capítulo, acreditándole más intriga, heh.  
- Por fin, conocen un poco más a la misteriosa Miyuki Maxwell.  
- Y advertencia, la 2da parte de este capítulo está un poco _pesada_ en cuanto a una escena no tan explícita que va a ocurrir.  
- Una vez más, gracias por los reviews! Espero que siga atrayendo más gente y les guste.


	4. Verdades, Parte 2

**3er Capítulo - Verdades (Parte 2)**

Era de madrugada, y la joven castaña aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Asumiendo que todos estaban dormidos, Myu salió de su habitación hacia donde el estacionamiento. Consultando el mapa y un directorio de pisos, supo que lo que estaba buscando estaba por ahí.

El estacionamiento, algo inestable por los desechos, chatarra y una entrada secreta hacia el Hoyo del Infierno, estaba profundamente cerrado, sin mención que a esas altas horas de la noche (eran las cuatro de la mañana), no era buen momento para estar recorriendo toda esquina del edificio que conformaban el HQ de Gorillaz.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de 2D, mientras daba unas miradas al apenas alumbrado estacionamiento, no quería toparse con algo desagradable, ni con el mismo Murdoc (con ver la Winnebago era suficiente). Se sorprendió de ver las escaleras al abrir la puerta y empezó a bajarlas. La habitación del peliazul se ubicaba en el sótano. Revisó y la chapa estaba totalmente abierta. Por lo que escuchó de parte de Hobbs, fue que el peliazul era muy descuidado "pero no tanto". Al entrar, parecía un paraíso electrónico: mélodicas, teclados de distintos modelos, una computadora casera hecha a partir de una televisión y una máquina de escribir, videojuegos (más la triple pantalla de plasma que era para jugar Pong) y un piano. "O esto es robado, o se lo regalaron o algo parecido".

Ahí estaba Stuart Pot, con sólo ropa interior. Miyuki estaba algo roja por verlo así, que tuvo que amarrarse su cabello para evitar alguna mínima molestia del calor que estaba sintiendo en ese breve momento. Era demasiado tentador. Sentía el frío recorriendo por sus brazos mientras lo seguía viendo, así que a lo que había venido: acostarse y acurrucarse con él. Era tan fuerte la atracción que no podía evitarlo. Con cuidado quitó la sábana que era cubierta por las delgadas piernas del vocalista, se acostó a lado suyo y tapó a ambos. Entonces, al moverse y acurrucarse con él, sentía su calor… y su seguridad… en uno de sus reflejos, él la abrazó. No dejaba de pensar lo bien que se sentía eso y cerró sus ojos.

Era algo tarde, un alrededor de 2 PM cuando Stu-Pot logró despertar de su largo sueño. Era extraño, porque 'soñó' que alguien había estado ahí en la noche, durmiendo de forma muy pacífica. Entonces vio a la joven castaña a lado suyo, viendo que ese sueño, no era más que realidad. "¡AGGGHHHH!" gritó él. El miedoso 2D se tallaba los ojos para ver si era verdad, pero ahí estaba, la joven de cabello largo y castaño, ocupando parte de su cama. Ella bostezó mientras parecía susurrar "Au… no tienes que gritar…" aún se encontraba dormida. "¿Q…Qué haces aquí?" decía aún alterado, buscando sus pantalones. "No…" volvía a bostezar la joven "No podía dormir, ¿qué querías que hiciera?" decía un poco más despierta. Ella también se hallaba en ropa interior, o aparentaba pues su camisón estaba subido hasta donde su vientre.

"¿No… no lo hicimos, verdad?" preguntaba el peliazul titubeando. "No, por supuesto que no lo hicimos" contestó ella sonrojándose al mismo tiempo, y ella notó también un lígero sonrojo apareciendo en la pálida piel de la cara de Stuart.

Miyuki se acercó minusuosamente a él, "D… yo… yo... ¿te gusto?" preguntaba apenada, apartando su mirada de la de él por un mínimo segundo. "Bueno…" seguía titubeando, con la cara rojísima. Sentía como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho, no había sentido una presión parecida nunca después de un largo tiempo… "¿Qué sucedería si digo que sí?" finalizó el peliazul. "Eso depende… de lo que nuestros instintos quieran hacer…" decía ella, mientras veía como el hombre se acercaba más a ella, dejando a un lado los jeans. "Me gustas… no, no sólo eso… creo que es algo más… eres delicada y hermosa" su cara se acercaba a la de su acompañante, mientras su boca se aproximaba a los labios rosas de la castaña. Se acordó de repente de algo, cuando sabía que su presa no tenía a donde escapar "Será un poco raro que te pregunte esto… ¿qué edad tienes?" se rascaba la cabeza, al saber que la castaña veía fijamente los ojos negros de Stuart, mientras rió un poco. "Tengo 22… no estás haciendo nada malo contra una 'menor de edad'. Soy adulta." lo decía mientras le ponía su dedo indice en la punta de su boca y él empezaba a jugar con él.

No dejó pasar el momento, cuando tocaba los delgados y finos cabellos de Miyuki, y después de juguetear un poco, apartó la mano de la joven y empezó a besarla, llevándola a la cama. Sucesivamente, se quitaron la ropa que traían puesta, y en una pausa, ella mencionó. "Es encantador la forma en la que puedo mover mi lengua entre tus labios. Me alegra que no tengas esos dos dientes frontales superiores." Al situarse abajo del vocalista, él siguió admirando su cabello "Tienes un cabello tan suave y huele tan bien" decía él.

Lo que hicieron fue un acto no sólo de instintos, sino algo de amor sincero. "Eso… estuvo tan bien…" contestaba Myu. "La abstinencia ayuda un poco… supongo…" él sentía un poco de dolor, llevando su mano a la frente. "Aunque termino con un dolor de cabeza" reía un poco al tomar su frasco de píldoras. Mientras la veía. "No, en serio… tienes un pelo muy sedoso…" hacía pasar sus dedos suavemente por cada cabello "y para tenerlo con esa longitud…" ella le contestó: "tu pelo también es bastante bello… tus restos de barba…" y empezó a besarlo "tus ojos… no me importa que se vean negros…". "No sé cual hubiera sido tu reacción si hubieras visto como eran antes… no creo que me reconocieras así." Él le mostró una credencial de su billetera. "Licencia de manejo que dejé de utilizar a los 18, soy irreconocible, ¿verdad? Y creo que tengo otra…" sacó otra credencial "Ésta la empecé a usar desde los 22" La muchacha empezó a ver cada una y comparar. Del 'inocente' Stuart Pot, de pelo corto, ojos azules y de 18 con 2D, de 22, pelo un poco más largo, ojos negros y dos dientes caídos. Ella sonrió.

"Pero, ¿sabes?" le dio las credenciales y se puso encima suyo otra vez, cubiertos por las sábanas. "Me gustas más así…" empezó suavemente a besar y chupar su bello y limpio, pero frío abdomen. "Heh… heh… no… no… no vayas… más abajo…".

"Con un demonio, ¿alguien ha visto al dullard ese de cualessunombre? ¿2D?" preguntó Murdoc a sus subordinados. "Murdoc-san, no creo que haya salido de su cuarto… bueno, ya lo conocemos, ¿no? Se termina levantando a estas horas, no siempre pero…"le respondió Noodle. "Sí, lo sé. Iré a despertarlo de todas formas" Rió con la misma perversidad de siempre. "¿Huh? Tampoco he visto a Miyuki en el trayecto del día. Probablemente esté con él." Mencionó la adolescente. El bajista lo único que hizo fue crujir sus dientes, mientras murmuraba: "Ugh… ese Tusspot…" ahora de mal humor, Niccals decidió ir a donde el vocalista para ponerle fin a su acto de amor con la muchacha enferma.

Algo distrajo totalmente a la castaña: "¿Escuchas pasos… no… ruidos provenientes de la escalera?" el también tecladista se vio nervioso "¿Ruidos?" se cuestionaba él. "Sí, como si estuvieran viniendo con mucha prisa" le contestó, 2D ahora mostraba miedo y estaba más sobresaltado que nunca "¡Es Murdoc! ¿Qué haré si… si nos encuentra así?" pensaba desesperadamente mientras hablaba de forma rápida y le daba otra migraña. "Yo trataré de vestirme acá abajo, suerte" le decía Myu, quien se ocultaba a la parte baja opuesta de la cama de su pareja. El bajista casi derriba la puerta con sus botas cubanas mientras le gritaba: "¡Tusspot!"

"Murdoc, es Pot. Stuart Pot." Le contestaba al grito. "No tienes derecho a decirme como o como no debo llamarte, Faceache." Miró de reojada la habitación. "Nomás he venido con la 'molestia' de levantarte. Bien, ¿dónde está esta chica…?" frotaba su grasoso pelo negro. "Myu…" contestó Stu. "Sí, lo que sea… ¿estuvo aquí, no?" 2D prefirió mentir al respecto. "No. No estuvo aquí". Vamos, Niccals, de 39 años, ha vivido con Stu-Pot como compañero desde hace 9 años… sabía reconocer cuando mentía y cuando no. "No me engañas, chico migraña. Por la forma en la que estás ahora, bien podría decir que se la pasaron bien el resto del día." Él sólo se limitó a reir ligeramente nervioso. "¿Ella estuvo aquí, cierto?" El vocalista sabía que no podía engañarlo, sobretodo al ser descubierto por eso y porque la mujer 'arruinó' la interrogación son su efímera tos.

"Buenas tardes, Myu" Saludaba Murdoc a la muchacha, con un almohadazo al ver que Stu le había terminado de pasar una de sus píldoras. "Vaya… lo veo y no lo creo, te acostaste con ella, dullard… ¿qué dirán las autoridades sobre ello?" Ella abruptamente lo interrumpió: "Tengo 22, ¿está bien?" estaba enojada y fastidiada, mientras se volvía a colocar su camisón de noche. "Me voy a mi habitación. Perdón si vine a 'molestarte', Stuart" enojadísima y apenada a la vez, sabía que amaba a ese hombre, pero su momento de felicidad fue interrumpido. Estaba loca por ese peliazul algo tonto. Ya al apartarse de las escaleras del sótano, no aguantó y se fue llorando y corriendo hacia el elevador.

"¿Tienes que ser así siempre?" preguntó 2D al bajista, indiferente. "Sólo me divertía un rato" encendía uno de sus cigarros. "Pero... no tenías que portarte de esa forma con ella. Además, bien tenía veintídos años." Reclamaba el vocalista. "Espera. ¿Estás defendiéndola? No la conoces desde hace más de 4 días ¿y ya la estás defendiendo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que defendiste a una mujer? ¿Esa fea dentona?" "Paula" "¡Da lo mismo! Realmente amas a esta mujer, ¿cierto?" Veía a D detenidamente, mientras se ponía rojo de nuevo de la cara y llevaba su mano derecha a su desnudo pecho: "Yo… sí…" terminó de decir sin ninguna otra palabra extra.

El bajista decidió irse de la habitación: "Tenemos un gig a las 9 en el Brown House. Más te vale estar listo para entonces." Terminó azotando la puerta tras de él. 2D se quedó pensando un poco "¿La defendí?" se sonrió a sí mismo. "La defendí".

"Stu…" la castaña no dejaba de llorar. Hubo un momento mientras estaban juntos, en el que ella sintió que sus corazones terminaron latiendo al mismo tiempo. "En tan poco tiempo…" decía entre lágrimas "Te amo tanto…" Entonces quiso hacer algo que era de lo que se dedicaba desde que se graduó: ser pintora (y sin embargo, como eso no le pagaba tanto, también trabajaba en una tienda de discos).

--------

_Comentarios adicionales_:  
- Con esto termino el capítulo 3, como fue publicado originalmente (más unos cambios necesarios de edición).  
- Espero que la escena algo explícita no haya sido tan… uhm… _explícita_ en cuanto a Myu y a 2D. Y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo en general, heheh.


	5. Pasado, Parte 1

**4to capítulo – Pasado (Parte 1)**

Miyuki, después de limpiar sus lágrimas, estaba viendo unos sketches cuando tocaron a su puerta.

"¿Myu?" era la voz algo aguda del vocalista la que sonaba atrás de la puerta. "¿Quieres abrirme, por favor? Hay algo que te quiero decir" seguía hablando cuando la muchacha se paró en frente de la puerta en modo de respuesta. "Dime primero lo que tengas que decir" le indicó sin siquiera abrirle la puerta. "Vamos a tener un gig en el Camden Brownhouse… ¿quisieras venir con nosotros?" ella violentamente la abrió, mientras Stu-Pot le veía con su cara seria sin expresión, hasta que soltó un comentario. "Claro, ¿para sufrir otra humillación por parte de Murdoc? Mil gracias, pero no." Se dio media vuelta hasta que con el miedo que tenía el hombre de 2 metros de altura, le tomó de la muñeca. "Murdoc es así conmigo desde hace mucho. No es necesario que te tenga que explicar como (porque ni yo mismo sé cuantas veces me ha dolido todo lo que me hace, heheh). Pero ¡por favor! ¡Acompáñanos!" Ella seguía algo molesta por la situación de hace rato, así que siguió su marcha casi arrastrando al débil hombre de casi 28 años. "Gorillaz es una banda completa. Tú ahora eres parte de esto también. Y… ¡sería maravilloso que fueras como ayuda moral!" Ella paró, al ver que su aún algo desconocido hombre estaba arrastrándose por los suelos. "¿'Ayuda moral'?"

"Sí… verás… el Brownhouse nunca ha sido un lugar tan… placentero como para presentarnos… no es un 'buen' lugar como para tratar con la gente… tenerte cerca, por lo menos me haría sentir seguro de no sufrir algún daño" Ella rió un poco… definitivamente nunca en la vida, de forma externa, había visto esa 'faceta' de 2D… ¿en serio la experiencia del Brownhouse fue mala para él? "Ok, iré. Sólo deja me cambio de ropa y voy a acompañarlos." Él le besó la mejilla, poniéndose algo rojo. "Esto… ¿está bien?" Ella sonrió. "Sí… con eso basta." El le correspondió la sonrisa. "Gracias, cariño".

Cuando Miyuki iba al estacionamiento, donde el vehículo de la banda, los otros tres integrantes se sorprendieron que ella iba a acompañarlos. "La ayuda moral" señaló el peliazul a la muchacha. Y ella, al ver al bajista de casi cuarenta años, decidió apartar su mirada. "Uhmm… ¿necesitan algo más?" preguntó ella a Russel. "No, ya subimos lo necesario. No te preocupes." Noodle le indicó que subiera, y se colocó junto a ella para charlar en la parte trasera del Geep, y para que nadie les entendiera, prefirió hacerlo en su lengua madre: el japonés. Y la joven guitarrista se dio cuenta de algo, al dar por entendido que ella y el vocalista inglés tenían una conexión zen, sabía que la americana podría ser la persona indicada que mantuviera en control a Tusspot. "Es cuestión de equilibrio" pensó la joven de pelo morado.

"Ah, el Brownhouse… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?" declaró Murdoc al darle un vistazo al lugar, a sus colegas. "Desde 1998, ¿la ocasión en la que firmamos con la EMI?" contestó el casi siempre callado baterista. "Oi, pareciera como si nunca hubiera cambiado desde entonces" decía en broma 2D. Noodle le comentaba a Miyuki unas cosillas acerca de Camden. "Aquí vive Graham" le dijo. "¿Graham? Como en… ¿Graham Coxon?" decía asombrada ella. "Pensé que ya lo sabías… bueno, no vive exactamente aquí… pero… me entiendes, ¿no?" "Bueno, sí, sí lo sabía… pero creo que esta es una parte de Camden que nunca había conocido… ¿acaso tú eres fanática de él?" La dulce y mortal adolescente de 15 años le contestó: "Es uno de mis guitarristas favoritos".

Antes de pasar, Myu contempló de nuevo el _pub_. "¿Así que aquí fue su primer gig?" preguntó. "Sí, querida… nuestro primer gran concierto al público…" Murdoc le contestó. "Hurhur… te tendré vigilada…" se interrumpió así mismo antes de entrar. "¡Preparemos todo!" Antes de que Miyuki fuera a 'casi partirle la cara' al bajista. "Cálmate, no te hará bien" le tomó 2D de la mano. Ella traía una falda que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, más un par de botas que cubrían lo que quedaba de sus piernas descubiertas. Más una chaqueta de color azul, y una blusa de un color pastel. "Vaya… no te había visto con botas… te hacen ver un poco más alta" rió él.

"No comiences, Stuart…" "Cálmate" le comentaba el también tecladista, al tocar sus largos cabellos. "Stu… no creo que sea el… el momento más adecuado" le insistía la muchacha al ver (y sentir) lo que insinuaba el peliazul en ese instante. Se detuvo y le sonrió. "Ya lo sé, cariño… te amo" le terminó de decir mientras posaba sus manos frías en las cálidas mejillas de su nueva novia, y terminaron besándose.

Tras las cortinas del escenario, se podía distinguir que estaba empezando a llegar una 'considerable' cantidad de personas a sentarse en sus banquillos y sillas de las mesitas que había dentro del _pub._ El líder de la banda pasó a decirles a sus colegas la lista de canciones que iban a interpretar en la tocada de esa noche. "Bien, podemos empezar con '68 State' para abrir… podemos irnos con '19/2000' o inclusive '5/4'…" "Oh, oh… podemos tocar primero 5/4" interrumpió Stu. Al mismo tiempo, Noodle también asintió a la petición.

Por otra parte, Russel, quien preparaba los sistemas de sonido, estaba recibiendo ayuda de la joven americana. "¿Tú entiendes de todo esto del sonido, Maxwell?" le decía el robusto baterista. "Sí… había veces en que ayudaba a mi profesor de música en los recitales por esto mismo. O era eso, o era también arreglar el estéreo en la tienda de discos" se recogió el cabello para ajustar unos cables. "¿22 años, entonces?" La cara de Myu no reflejó serenidad. "Este Murdoc no cerró la boca, ¿verdad?" Russel le continuó diciendo: "Él nunca la cierra… ni lo hará… pero fue 2D quien nos contó… es que increíblemente te ves más joven… podrías aparentar tener menos de 18" Ella sonrió al dejar los cables en la mesa que tenía cerca. "Cuando uno se está enfermo de forma permanente, lo último que se quiere es descuidarse. Y descuida… no serás la primera o la última persona que me dice eso. Todos han creído que yo soy menor de edad por este tipo de apariencia" fue brevemente interrumpida. "¿Y sobretodo tu estatura?" Le preguntó de nuevo "Sí, principalmente por la altura… creo que crecí un poco más desde el primer año que empecé a vivir en Londres."

La hora estaba acordada. 10:00 PM. Cada quien estaba en su puesto. El sonido de la guitarra fue el primero en escucharse, seguido de 'El Diablo' de Murdoc y del teclado del ex-'chico de sábado', 2D. Las primeras notas de '68 State', uno de los b-sides de Gorillaz, empezaron a sonar en todo el _pub_. El público no debió ser de más de 45 personas, y Miyuki Maxwell estaba en primera fila. La canción por default, no contaba con la melodiosa y excepcional voz del tecladista, pero fue una excelente forma de abrir esa tocada.

Al acabar la canción, 2D quiso agarrar el micrófono, pero por un zapatazo, Niccals se apoderó de él. "¡Cómo se encuentra, Camden!" solicitó el bajista sin recibir respuesta alguna. "Yo soy Murdoc Niccals, el líder de la banda de Gorillaz, presentándose por primera vez en 8 años en el Brownhouse, y esto es '5/4'". El demoniaco hombre casi le terminó aventando el micrófono a 2D, quien apenas se recuperaba del zapatazo que le dio Niccals que le hizo retroceder hacia su puesto anterior. Reojeó al público, y vio que su chica le estaba apoyando en la primera fila. "1,2,3…" Los acordes fuera de tiempo de Noodle se hicieron notar, al igual que los del bajo de Murdoc… poco a poco se escuchaba el golpeteo de los tambores de Hobbs que acompañaban a la canción. D tomó aire y empezó a entonar la canción.

_Magic for Me/ Magic make no sound/ It's good for me/It is good for me underground  
Magic on Me/Really got me down/Invade by city/It make my heart beat no sound/beat no sound/beat no sound/beat no sound/beat no sound_

_And let me tell myself/Tell on/ She turned my dad on!/She turned my dad on!/ __Dad On!/Dad On!_

Las vocales de respaldo por parte de Noodle sonaban tan bien… pero Stu-Pot había escogido el momento incorrecto para ponerse a recordar. "¿Huh? ¿Ocho años ya...?" Fue lo único que pensó al cantar… Esa canción en parte, no sólo era tocar una canción favorita de los fanáticos, y de ellos, en lo personal. La canción le recordaba una buena parte de lo que fue Gorillaz en sus inicios…

2D, de aquél entonces 20 años, estaba con una muchacha pelinegra, de 18, que recibía el nombre de Paula Cracker. "Stuart… basta…" decía ella al librarse de los brazos de aquél hombre, mientras reía y quería seguirlo besando. "Eres alguien tan dulce que me dan ganas de comerte…heheh…" le decía la muchacha al peliazul. "Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Nos acompañas en estas primeras prácticas de la banda?" La voz aguda del 'recién recuperado' Stuart Pot llegaba a los oídos de la joven pelinegra. "¿Cómo dices que se llaman?" El muchacho de los ojos negros se puso a pensar un rato (si le llaman 'pensar' a eso). "Aún no tenemos nombre… Murdoc dice que no vamos a recibir un nombre hasta que la banda esté completa. Y nos falta un guitarrista, así que…" la joven le sonrió mostrando sus dientes delanteros imperfectos. "Ok, iré a dar la vuelta."

"Ella es Paula. Mi novia." El joven peliazul presentó a los dos miembros de la banda: Murdoc Niccals, de apariencia algo descuidada, aún de 31 años; y Russel Hobbs, el maestro andante de la batería, de 22. "Uhm… yo… bueno… mucho gusto". El bajista y líder de la banda tomaba un sorbo de su botella de cerveza mientras le gritaba al tecladista: "¡Oi, Faceache! ¡Deja de hablarle a tu 'noviecita' y ven acá a cantar esto!" Murdoc le entregaba una hoja, y el joven peliazul no evitó su asombro al agarrar sus gafas (recetadas) de lectura.

"¿5/4? Pensé que íbamos a seguir ensayando 'Ghost Train'…" decía también al apagar su cigarrillo. "Sí, yo sé… pero justo le estaba dando los toques finales a la canción y pensé '¿no sería maravilloso practicar esta canción con mis colegas? Aunque, ¿sabes? Le falta una guitarra a esta maravilla…"

Por otra parte, la muchacha estaba 'encantada' al ver a Niccals. Ese bajista tenía un 'no sé que' que le atraía mucho y… no dejaba de pensar en él. "Uh, Paula puede tocar la guitarra" señaló el vocalista sin sus dos dientes frontales. "¿Ella?" señaló Murdoc a la chica que se encontraba parada junto a la pared. "Sí, ella" le rectificaba Tusspot. El líder de pelo grasoso y negro le dio una (de las tantas robadas) guitarra para ver que tal tocaba. "Supongo que puedes leer esto, sin que vaya a explicarte que hacer" Ella sólo afirmaba con la cabeza. Tenerlo tan cerca provocaba un sonrojo a la guitarrista: la piel amarillenta con tono verdoso, su cara a medio rasurar, el olor a tabaco y alcohol que despedía por su boca. Era un encanto para ella.

"Empecemos, 1, 2,3 y ¡4!" Los acordes de la guitarra eran los primeros en sonar y estaban bien controlados. Las líneas de la primera estrofa sonaban a cargo de la melodiosa voz que Stu-Pot había desarrollado con el paso del tiempo. "Magic for me, Magic make no sound, it's good for me, it's good for me underground…" Murdoc podía ver y escuchar, por mientras, el sonido y el estilo que Paula tenía a cargo de la guitarra, y seguro no se equivocaría al tenerla en la banda. Al terminar, le preguntó si aceptaba estar en la banda, y ella, encantada, aceptó. 2D se sentía feliz al respecto, por tenerla más cerca de lo que pareciese… ella fue quien en parte le reanimó todo el asunto del post-accidente. Sin embargo, no sabía de los problemas que eso le traería poco después.

"¿Qué ocurre, cariño?" Preguntaba Stu a su novia, al momento de tocarle el cuello con delicadeza, en su cama. "No… no pasa nada, Stu…" ella se encontraba pensando. "Pensé que estabas contenta por entrar a la banda con nosotros… bueno yo lo estoy… pero… tú…" el 'ojinegro' estaba algo confundido. "No… es decir, sí, sí estoy contenta, Stuart… sólo es que…" decía al sentir los fríos labios del joven peliazul rodeando su cuello. "¿Entonces? No suenas tan animada como siempre al hacerlo. "decía él. "No… yo… yo me siento cansada, es todo" prefirió darse la media vuelta y dormir. Stuart no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con ella, pero creía que no era tan importante como para preocuparse en ello. El pobre era tan inocente.

Los días pasaron y la actitud de Cracker no parecía cambiar, 2D no podía notar como su novia se alegraba más al ver al mismo Murdoc Niccals que a él mismo "¿'She turned my Dad On'? Preguntaba Paula al bajista "Por supuesto, ¿el mensaje no es obvio?".

Era el día en que '5/4' ya estaba 'lista' y decidieron seguir probando con 'Ghost Train'. Por lo menos, esta última sonaba un poco más limpia que '5/4'. 2D usaba una voz más _falsetto_ que la que usaba en '5/4' y el sonido era algo que todavía estaban desarrollando para entonces. Cuando acabaron de practicar, 2D se retiró para escribir otra canción suya, aunque estaba en una versión más previa: "Tomorrow Comes Today". No sólo escribía la letra, sino que se dispuso a componer la música y la tonalidad con su melódica. No tuvo noción del tiempo y nunca pensó que había terminado de componer la canción en una semana. Una semana de estar todavía limpiando el sonido de 'Ghost Train'.

Tomó el teléfono y le llamó a su querida madre Rachel para ver como estaba todo en Crawley. Habían pasado unos meses desde que despertó del coma, y no sólo eso, unos meses desde que se marchó de Crawley. Sólo hablaba con su mamá para abastecerlo de sus píldoras en contra de las migrañas. Ésta era un ocasión distinta, sin embargo, no sólo por eso le hablaba, sino también quiso contarle lo bien que le iba, a la banda, sobre su novia… así mismo quiso saber como estaba su papá con la feria, y su trabajo como mecánico. Parecía que todo iba bien por ambos lados. Bueno, eso era lo que creía él.

Pero todo cambió esa noche en específico… ignoraba por completo lo que pasaba, principalmente por el shock y como lo dejó 'quebrado' por dentro.

Era la escena que menos tenía en mente y que podía suceder, porque en gran parte no entendía que pasaba. Sólo recordaba que estaba entrando al baño, cuando vio la escena: recordaba a Murdoc con la nariz totalmente rota, brotándole sangre de ella, mientras se la secaba con su camisa gris de manga larga; recordaba a Russel, con la sangre del bajista recorriéndole por el puño y por el brazo, y sobretodo, recordaba las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos desmaquillados de Paula. Recordaba todos los insultos y palabras que el baterista le decía a Murdoc, por ser el responsable de la 'escenita' que había presenciado en el cubículo 3. Y así mismo, el bajista demoniaco se defendía llamando a Paula 'maldita', 'bruja' y 'zorra'; fue cuando había tratado de entender lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas y lo que pasó en ese momento. Sólo era un zombie que estaba siendo de observador. Cuando Paula, de dolor, se dio cuenta de su error, quiso ir a disculparse con Stu, pero sólo las palabras "Vete, no te quiero volver a ver en la vida" fueron las que dejó llorando de amargura a ambos. Al irse Paula de los estudios, D no quiso salir de su habitación durante toda la noche y los días continuos. Lo siguiente que no quiso sentir eran las espantosas migrañas que sufrió en días.

'5/4' había terminado con el estrepitoso sonido hasta que 2D quiso cambiar los sentimientos de amargura que trajo consigo gracias a la canción.

--------  
_Comentarios adicionales_:  
- Este capítulo se divide en tres o cuatro partes, porque comprende el concierto en el Camden Brownhouse… Yay! Según RotO, éste (lugar que no existe, por cierto, PERO Camden, sí) fue el primer lugar donde Gorillaz dio un gig, y al instante, la gente de la EMI firmó con ellos.  
- Primera aparición de Paula en mi historia, btw. Tengo planes para ella, pero espero que no tarde mucho en escribir esa parte.  
- Por cierto, a ver si entienden la referencia a '_quebrado'._ 'Broken' es uno de los tres demos para el nuevo album que Damon presentó en enero del 2009 en la BBC Radio 1.  
- Ah, sí… perdón por la tardanza en colocar este capítulo como tal x3.


	6. Pasado, parte 2

**4to Capítulo – Pasado (parte 2)**

2D volvió a su lugar, enfrente a su teclado. Era el signo de la siguiente canción del repertorio de esa noche. Noodle, cambió a su guitarra acústica para darle la tonalidad que querían. Coincidentalmente, esa canción era el sencillo que iban a sacar en abril. "Esto es 'El Mañana'." Seguido por la batería de Russ y del sonido más grave del bajo de Muds, la vocal del peliazul empezó a cantar:

_Summer, don't know me, no more/ He got mad, tiresome…/Summer, don't know me/He just left me low in myself…_

_Because I do know love from you there…/Just dying…_

_I saw that day/I lost my mind/Lord, I'm fine/Maybe in time… you'll want to be mine_

Mientras la castaña seguía las vocales de su _novio, _esa misma canción le hacia recordar un evento de no hace mucho tiempo en relación a su persona.

Mientras que en aquel entonces (en la otra parte del mundo) Stuart Pot estaba en plena coma, en Estados Unidos, la joven Miyuki Maxwell, de 14 años, sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando con ella. Y no sólo eran los cambios que una joven de su edad presentaba.

Ella era una joven alegre, callada y dedicada a su educación. Tenía corta cabellera castaña y usaba lentes sólo para sus lecturas. Sabía tocar la guitarra desde niña, y se dedicaba al campo de la pintura. Era una joven muchacha que tenía un pretendiente por su belleza. Pero no pasaba a más de ello. Vivía con su madre y su hermano mayor de 22 años. ¿Qué había pasado con el padre, se preguntarán? Él abandonó a su familia cuando Myu no era más que una niña, tiempo después, él fue prácticamente asesinado en algo que no le incumbía.

Un día de verano, en medio de una de sus clases de arte, comenzó a presentar grandes tosederas, como si hubiera salido de un dolor de garganta. No se explicaba las razones, pero eso que hacía la hacia sentir no sólo mareada, pero débil. Siguió tosiendo, inclusive cuando le llamaron la atención. Posó su mano sobre su boca, al ver que la tosedera no dejaba de parar, y quedó perpleja al ver que estaba expulsando sangre al mismo tiempo. Terminó desmayándose. Y al despertar, cuatro paredes de color blanco la rodeaban, y ella estaba en una camilla. No entendía como terminó ahí, pero vio que su madre, Misato, entró a la habitación, llorando.

"¿Una enfermedad muy rara?" preguntó la castaña al doctor. "Sí. ¿Cómo explicarlo sin ser muy duro?" decía el hombre a las dos mujeres. "No es un caso común. De forma mundial sólo se han presentado como de una de cinco mil personas con una enfermedad como la suya, señorita Maxwell. Es tan rara, que casi se desconoce el nombre. El paciente común no presenta síntomas de un enfermo normal, simplemente cuando tose, hay algo que obstruye en su interior y quita tanto energía que cuando se deja por mucho tiempo, eso mismo que obstruye tendrá la necesidad de expulsar sangre…" el doctor fue brevemente interrumpido por la mujer japonesa de cabello negro. "¿Acaso… Acaso hay alguna cura?" El doctor dio un breve suspiro.

"Desgraciadamente, como les comentaba, el caso como el de su hija no es tan común. Sin embargo, hay un tratamiento que un conocido mío ha hecho por medio de píldoras. Él mismo ha tratado varios de estos casos, y es lo que les ha dado para tratarlo y controlarlo. Le voy a pedir que me envíe unos cuantos frascos para su hija." Se dirigió a la ya consternada preadolescente. "Cada vez que tosas, vas a tener que tomarte una de ellas para no llegar a un estado peor. Lo bueno y la ventaja sobre esto, es que la tos no es tan frecuente. Pero, creo que podrás con ello ¿verdad, Myu?" En pocas palabras, la preadolescente había entendido que viviría toda su vida dependiendo de un tratamiento de medicinas para 'curar' su enfermedad permanente.

Poco inmediatamente después, estuvo dependiendo de la música para salir de la realidad en la que se hallaba. Oía de toda una selección estrafalaria de J-Pop, y música independiente y alternativa. Pero, aún se dio cuenta que tenía que verle algún lado bueno a su vida, no importaba que estaba enferma.

Regresó en sí, cuando supo que 'El Mañana' había terminado. 'El Diablo' anunciaba la siguiente la canción. En este caso, 2D sabía que 'Kids With Guns' no iba a conseguir la misma fuerza que conseguía a lado de Neneh Cherry, como las voces de respaldo, en un acto de impulso, recordó que Miyuki había emprendido unas bellas vocales con esa canción desconocida, así que rápido bajó del escenario y se dirigió a ella, con lo rápido que entendía, supo lo que quería hacer 'sube al escenario y por favor, canta los respaldos conmigo'. Ella algo roja, subió a donde él se hallaba.

Nunca había sentido esa adrenalina antes, a pesar de los recitales en los que tocaba. Había tomado unas parciales clases de canto, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo frente a un público como el que estaba al frente suyo. Los acordes del bajo empezaron a retumbar en el escenario. Cuando recibía los primeros signos de las líricas del hombre peliazul de 2 metros de altura, supo que era el momento de seguir los pasos acorde a lo que decía.

_Kids with guns/Kids with guns/Taking over/But it won't be long/they are mesmerized/ Skeletons/Kids with guns/Kids with guns/Easy does it/Easy does it/They got something to say mental…_

_Drinking Out (push it, push it real)/Pacifier (push it, push it real)/Vitamin souls (push it, push it real)/The street decider (push it, push it real)/Didn't mean to (push it, push it real)/but it won't be long (push it, push it real)_

_Kids with guns/Kids with guns/ Easy does it/Easy does it/They got something to say mental…_

_They are turning us into monsters/Turning us into fire/Turning us into monsters/It's all desire/It's all desire…_

Como si fuera un _psiquico_, Stu-Pot supo que las voces de respaldo que Myu estaba aportando a la canción, era de lo mejor que él mismo estaba esperando. De alguna forma parecida, supo así que también era una de _tantas_ vocaciones que tendría. Era una memoria algo vaga, pero sabía que era el indicado. Corría 1993, él tendría unos 15 años. Sus padres lo describían como un niño muy _ruidoso_. Tocaba sus LPs en el tocadiscos de su habitación: de rock, de punk a pop, y con un volumen muy alto. El joven Stuart no dejaba de cantar sus canciones favoritas. Y su voz no cambiaría mucho con el paso de los años.

Era sólo un chiquillo adolescente de 15 que empezó a fumar a escondida de sus padres, de ojos azules y que lo distinguían de forma muy fácil por su pelo de 'discreto' color azul.

Por decisión de David, y para que dejara de hacer ruido en la casa, envió a Stu a clases de canto. Los profesores afirmaban que su voz era melodiosa, pero el único problema que representaba el chico era su actitud: frecuentemente faltaba a clases, o se salía antes de ellas, para ir con sus amigos a rentar videos de películas de horror o a los graffitis. Sin embargo, ellos lo regañaban y lo castigaban. ¡Era un adolescente, pues! No había gran excusa en ello.

En uno de sus múltiples castigos por parte de David Tusspot, Stu fue obligado a ir al taller de su papá en la zona comercial de Crawley. Y mientras veía a su _viejo_ reparar uno de los tantos insturmentos que le llegaban, vio una melódica que (como si fuera hipnotizado) no dudó en tocarlo, el sonido era mágico para él. En una de sus clases de canto, le preguntó al profesor (después de que el profesor se fastidiara de que se lo preguntara miles de veces durante la clase) si había clases para tocar piano o melódica. Sorprendido de que por fin algo le interesara al joven _revoltoso_, le dijo que sí impartían clases de piano.

El peliazul sentía la exquisitez del sonido que provenía del piano, algo diferente a oir su canto, y prefirió quedarse con ello. Con el tiempo, apreció y _amó_ tocar el piano o el teclado… o la melódica incluso y tener empleo de sábado en el Imperio del Tío Norm, se sentía cerca y más atraído a ellos. Una sensación totalmente mágica para él.

Años después y con la formación de Gorillaz, el ser entrenado vocalmente por el 'líder' de Blur, Damon Albarn, le ayudó a mejorar sus cuerdas vocales, tanto que imita su forma y estilo de cantar.

Justo en el momento en que Kids with Guns estaba en su máximo momento, cantar junto a su delicada muchacha, su novia desde menos de un día… fue algo digno de hacer en esa noche. Terminó con el teclado al momento de que Myu terminara de cantar "Ahhhh…". Aún así, la presentación recibió unos cuantos aplausos… era de esperarse del Brownhouse. "Uhmm… Myu Maxwell, damas y caballeros".

La castaña regresó a su lugar, mientras que la banda veía al bajista algo desesperado.

------  
_Comentarios Adicionales:_

Aquí revelo datos sobre Miyuki, y su enfermedad, que, al día de hoy (13 de agosto del 2009), aún no tiene nombre. Básicamente, sobre sus padres, Misato fue 'maltratada' por su marido, al grado de que al final, abandona a la madre con sus dos hijos en pleno crecimiento (Myu estaba muy pequeña, pero su hermano –que hasta el momento aún no tiene nombre- ya estaba a punto de iniciar su adolescencia).

Misato (la mamá de Myu) lleva ese nombre por los personajes de Misato Uehara (NANA) y Misato Katsuragi (NGE).

Las lyrics de El Mañana las utilicé bajo el criterio (muy probablemente correcto) de la página de Gorillaz-Unofficial.


	7. Pasado, Parte 3

**4to Capítulo – Pasado (3ra parte)**

Murdoc lucía molesto (más que de costumbre), el público era 'muy duro de roer' en cuanto a atención se trataba. Ordenó un momento para discutir con la banda.

"Muy bien, cuatro canciones y ¿qué es lo que vemos? El público no está nada animado. Bueno, a excepción de unas cuantas personas." Exclamó el hombre de 39 años. "Yo he tratado de dar lo mejor de mí, Murdoc…" El bajista demoníaco quemó la mano de 2D con la colilla de su cigarro. "¡No te estoy culpando a ti, faceache! Sabemos como es el público del Brownhouse. Decidan, ¿'Punk' o 'White Light'? Una la utilizamos en unos minutos y la otra al final."

El peliazul aún se sobaba la mano por la quemadura, cuando la joven japonesa decidió hablar: "Yo pienso que es mejor dejarlos interesados con 'Punk' primero. Tocamos 'Tomorrow Comes Today', '19/2000' u 'O Green World' y mientras, dejamos al final 'White Light'" sugirió, al afinar su guitarra. "Es una buena propuesta, Noodle" afirmó Russel.

"Bien, Noods… entonces, ¿'Punk'?" preguntó el vocalista con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

Regresaron al escenario. Con las mismas notas de guitarra y de bajo que empezaron a entonar cuando la noche en la que la gente de la EMI firmó contrato con ellos en 1998, dieron el ritmo adecuado. El deleite del público no se hizo esperar cuando 2D anunció en el micrófono "Esto es 'Punk'".

_Say to myself 'I'll go up'/Make for myself, I'll never / always this time I thought to stand up/ then another day to shut up._

_Back to this town, doing what you can/ bound to be gone damned a loser/ damned but I'll never give up/But everybody said to 'shut up'. _

La gente aplaudía con el ritmo punk de la canción en los aires, y la diferencia de la primera vez que tocaron ante un público parecido (o un poco peor o mejor, depende de a quién le pregunten) era claro. Y Miyuki no parecía estar sorprendida. Si un concierto masivo como los de noviembre en el Machester Opera House (y eso que fue un 'tributo' al album último) llamaba la atención de la gente, era muy afirmativo como una presentación pequeña, lo hacía también.

_Down in the sun/ I did what it was told/ did it to myself (x2)_

_And don't expect anything else/ 'cause everybody told me to shut UP!_

Un fuerte aplauso sonó por parte del público. Realmente lo necesitaba la banda e inmediatamente después, empezaron con 'Tomorrow Comes Today', incluyendo la participación del vocalista peliazul con la melódica para dar en el clavo, justo el sonido que requerían.

Myu tenía 16 años cuando oyó esa ¿dolorosa? canción en la radio de su casa. Y en unos segundos quedó fascinada con el sonido, la lírica, y la voz de 2D. "_Everybody's here with me… got no camera to see… don't think I'm all in this world. __The camera won't let me go…_" al finalizar la canción, la joven asiática-americana supo que trataba… sobretodo después de dos años de haberle diagnosticado esa enfermedad, sabía que el mañana era el hoy… y su luz.

La noche estaba en su recta final, afortunadamente. La que siguió fue en efecto '19/2000', otro clásico de Gorillaz, con el coral de Noodle, un poco más maduro a las primeras veces que la tocaron de gira. Continuaron con 'O Green World' dándole la importancia de la Tierra que tanto significaba el album de Demon Days. Y para terminar la 'velada', agitaron al público con la movida 'White Light' que terminó poseyendo a más de uno.

"¡_Arigatô_! ¡Gracias y muy buenas noches!" anunció Noodle. Cuando la castaña vio que la gente empezó a moverse, Myu fue adonde sus nuevos compañeros de vivienda, para empacar todo.

"¡Estuvieron fantásticos allá afuera! Creo que no me había emocionado así desde que fui a ver lo del Manchester en Noviembre." Les comentó la mujer al abrazar a Stuart. "¿Ves? Te dije que estaba bien que vinieras" 2D le acarició la mejilla y la besó en la cabeza. "Bueno, aparte de que fue a él quien se le ocurrió subirte al escenario para cantar las vocales de respaldo de 'Kids With Guns', Myu" decía Noodle al abrazar a Miyuki.

"Y a pesar de que la noviecita de Faceache haya participado en un momento, todo estuvo bien hecho" afirmó Murdoc al poner su bajo arriba de los parlantes.

"¿Qué estás insinuando, Niccals?" le reclamó ella. "¿Yo? Nada. Sigo creyendo que eres una simple cualquiera que llegó a nuestro cuartel general." Decía al lamer con orgullo sus dientes sucios. "Murdoc, por favor… déjala…" salió a defender 2D. "¡Y ahí vamos de nuevo, faceache! ¿Cómo puedes defender a una mujer que conociste hace apenas dos días y que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se convierte en tu novia?" decía gritando Murdoc. "El hecho de que él me ayudara y en el proceso de, se enamorara de mí, ¡no justifica el hecho de llamarme cualquiera, Murdoc!" Volvió a reclamarle.

Russel percibió que esto podía llegar a ser más fuerte y le pidió a Noodle y a 2D que evitaran que algo hiciera la castaña, así mismo él trató de evitar a Murdoc.

"¿Qué parte de 'no se conocen hasta hace dos o tres días' no entiendes?" le reclamaba el bajista. "Ah, ya quisieras. ¿Con cuántas no te has acostado así de 'cualquiera que no conoces en más de un día' en tu vida, bajista de segunda?!" decía ella "Él me ayudó porque estoy enormemente enferma desde hace años. Y no es mi culpa de que él se enamorara de mí y viceversa… COUGH! COUGH!" empezó a toser. "(cough) No puedo creer que esto (cough) sea parte del odio que le tienes a él…" decía entre sus tosederas y caía al suelo, mareada. "¿Cómo (cough) puedes dudar de lo que Stu (cough) siente?"

Stu-Pot sacaba el frasco de las píldoras de Miyuki, y se la trataba de dar. "¿Me insultas y tratas de insinuar que él no lo ha hecho de la igual forma que yo, eh?" reía el bajista "Tu querido 'Stu' tuvo una novia hace ocho años que resultó ser más zorra de lo que aprentaba- A partir de entonces, nunca, NUNCA ha tenido una relación estable en estos últimos años. ¿Con cuántas mujeres que 'no conoces en más de un día' te has acostado, 2D?" le finalizó, dirigiendo esa pregunta al vocalista peliazul. Miyuki estaba algo anonadada, sobretodo porque seguía tosiendo y tomó el medicamento para contrarrestar los ataques. Vio a su 'novio' dudando en que contestar. Si hubiera dicho 'no, nunca lo he hecho', sería algo seguro de sí mismo.

Pero no fue así.

En la ida a casa, Noodle prefirió irse en medio de la muchacha y del vocalista. Miyuki no dejaba de ver el vacío de las calles que daban rumbo a la colina donde su nuevo hogar. Su pensamiento no dejaba de murmurar "¿nunca ha… tenido un relación estable… en ocho años?"

Al terminar de bajar todo, 2D decidió acompañar a Myu a su habitación. Se sentía un poco culpable por toda la situación presentada hace una hora. Al alcanzarla, decidió tomarla de la mano y se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mientras avanzaban en un paso lento.

Miyuki decidió hablar finalmente. "Stu… ¿no has podido mantener una relación estable en ocho años…?" decía al tomar aliento.

"…" los ojos negros de Tusspot no parecían despegarse del suelo.

"¿O que hay de eso en que te has acostado con mujeres que tienes menos de un día de conocer?" Él se detuvo un poco, y al notarlo, la castaña también se detuvo. "No… no puedo decir que es por la banda… o por el simple hecho de que mis 'relaciones amorosas' no pueden ser como ellas quieren…" decía al verla, también sin despegar la vista del suelo, y ponía su mano detrás de la nuca. "Creo que pienso más en tener sexo que… realmente sentir algo por la otra persona. Son bien pocos los casos en los que… me he enamorado, ¿sabes?"

Myu seguía un momento de silencio. "Yo soy… ¿alguien más en esa colección de mujeres con las que lo has hecho sin amor? ¿O soy sólo un romance pasajero?" quiso derramar unas lágrimas.

"¡No! ¡Yo no pienso eso!" Tú eres como la segunda mujer con la que sé realmente que ha podido corresponderme" Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. "¿Quién fue la primera? ¿Esa exnovia a la que Murdoc se refería? ¿La que 'aparentaba ser más zorra'?" 2D no podía dejar de quitar la sorpresa de su cara, pues no quería hablar de ella.

"Anda, dime… ¿Quién era? ¡Responde!" le ordenó. "Su nombre era Paula. Fue la primera guitarrista de la banda… la conocí poco antes de salir del hospital hace como ocho años, creo. Pero al poco tiempo de haberla dejado entrar, se enamoró de Muds y… pasó todo este incidente… en los baños y…" la castaña se acercó y le cerró la boca con el dedo índice.

"Ya tuve suficiente. No quiero saber que pasó con ella y contigo. (Suspiro) Stu… si realmente quieres que sea tu novia, por mí está bien. Yo también tuve varios altibajos en estos ocho años, principalmente por lo de mi enfermedad. Yo te quiero, te quiero bastante. Y nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión al respecto." Le sonrió de forma tierna "Me alegro mucho que me hayas defendido a tu modo, creo" rió poco. Y llegaron a la habitación de la mujer. "¿Quieres que te…?" decía el muchacho alto a la criatura que tenía enfrente. "No. Quiero dormir sola esta vez. Además… para que vuelva a pasar algo como lo que pasó con Murdoc esta tarde… (suspiro) tuve suficiente con este día."

Stu se agachó y la besó en la frente, antes de dirigirse a los labios, sonrojándola. "Bien… a mí tampoco me importa lo que digan de ti. Eres dulce, cálida y hermosa. Más que una mujer 'cualquiera'." Le sonrió. "Entiendo que hoy no quieras dormir a mi lado, sobretodo después de lo de hoy". Miyuki quiso hablar: "Stu, te lo repondré de alguna forma" y él le contestó: "No, yo te lo tengo que reponer… perdón por la mala impresión de estos dos días. Descansa, tú te lo mereces" Ella afirmó con la cabeza al ver partir a su novio, él se despidió con la mano… sin evitar el ruido de fondo al volverse a tropezar con las latas de pintura del lobby del elevador.

-----  
_Comentarios Adicionales:_

Así, Kao termina por fin este capítulo que fue 'Pasado'. Al inicio, me estuvo inquietando algo este capítulo, porque jamás en la vida he descrito un concierto, aparentemente siento que me fue bien, me gusta el resultado final.

Ahorita me ando hallando en el proceso de escribir el 6to capítulo de la historia, porque el siguiente que voy a publicar, lo acabo de terminar a principios de julio.

Myu desde el incidente de la habitación de 2D, odia bastante a Murdoc… creo que quedó muy claro en la primera parte de este capítulo, ¿verdad? Esta pequeña pelea será parte de muchas…

El siguiente capítulo, por cierto, es algo más _relax_ porque el capítulo 6, completamente va a ponerse dramático (con algo cómico, algo poco, de hecho).


	8. El lugar infestado de Cuervos, pt 1

**5to capítulo – El lugar infestado de Cuervos (Parte 1, Viaje)**

Había pasado una semana desde el concierto/gig en el Brownhouse de Camden. Y cuando 2D dijo que tenía que tenía que '_reponerle_' a Miyuki, tenía que ser de '_alguna forma_', bien, lo iba a hacer.

Era la semana final de febrero, y era tiempo de que Stuart le llamara a su mamá para rebastacerle su frasco de píldoras en contra de las migrañas. Además pensó que Crawley podría ser un lugar apropiado para poder reponerle a Myu un tiempo de descanso, y por supuesto, tener la oportunidad de visitar a sus viejos en su viejo hogar.

La carga de trabajo para la banda no era tan pesada y extensa en cuanto a conciertos y demás. La semana siguiente estarían grabando el video del siguiente sencillo, aunque… dígamos que la idea propuesta no parecía del agrado para… uhm… para ellos.

Por otra parte, la agenda de dos furtivos colaboradores de la banda, (dígase Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett) estaban planeando la presentación de Demon Days Live en el Apollo Theater en Nueva York.

Así que esto era perfecto. Una semana de vacaciones en Crawley, en su vieja casa, con sus padres y con su querida acompañante, para conocerse más.

"Creo que me perdí un poco. ¿Cumples hasta mayo?" preguntó la castaña. "Ajá, no cumplo los 28 hasta el 23 de mayo" decía él al alistar sus cosas en una maleta. "Ya veo", es lo único que salió de la boca de la joven asia-americana, mientras se ponía a mirojear y ver los alrededores de la habitación de su novio. Sentía una vibra extraña que podía provenir de algún lugar, pero no sabía de donde.

"Uhmmm… ¿Estás seguro que quieres llevarme a Crawley?" preguntó al pensar que sólo fue un lígero escalofrío lo que sintió. "¡Claro! Y después de lo que pasó toda esa semana… velo como… un descanso… o algo así. Le hablé a mamá sobre ti y muy feliz me dijo que quería conocerte, además de que…" Myu lo detuvo. "Detente ahí, colega. ¿Le dijiste que somos novios?"

Stuart sólo afirmó con la cabeza y ella dejó salir un suspiro. De todos modos, ir a Crawley no estaría nada conocer a sus 'suegros' era algo… apresurado. Sobretodo si hablas de un periodo de una semana y media de haber encontrado y asegurado que esa otra persona es tu alma gemela. _'Touché'_ pensó la castaña. Ella lo amaba. No importaba que. Siguió ayudándole al peliazul a seguir empacando.

"¿Crees que al salir pueda utilizar esto?" le mostró una gorra y unos lentes oscuros. Ella sólo rió un poco "Ah. Son los que utilizaste el día en que nos conocimos, ¿verdad?" preguntó. El también tecladista se quedó perplejo un par de segundos. "Uhmmm… eso… ¿Eso creo?" Un momento de silencio embarazoso surgió entre los dos, hasta que él empezó a reir nerviosamente. "Heh" rió la muchacha enferma. Se paró enfrente de Stuart y ambos rieron un poco. "Creo que por eso estoy loca por ti." Dijo Miyuki al poner sus brazos en el cuello de su amado hombre y lo besó en la punta de sus labios. Él, lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la mejilla. "Por lo menos, eso te sirve para no ser notado".

Aún de día, con dos maletas en mano de 2D, vestido de mezclilla y con una camiseta, con un brazalete en la mano izquierda, con los lentes oscuros y gorra ya puestos. Miyuki llevaba el pelo suelto, con una blusa cortada del cuello y de los hombros, pantalones pescadores y sandalias y con un suéter en la mano. Salieron de los estudios con ayuda de Russel.

Curioso fue que, a esas horas, el movimiento de los Kong Studios era aún más raro que en la madrugada… y hablando de rarezas, los zombies parecían salir de todos lados… ¡y aún con más frecuencia!

2D suspiró bastante profundo. Parecía estar asustado "Gracias por salvarnos, Russ" dijo, al bajarse del geep. "Por nada, 2D… el movimiento de los estudios está presentando bastantes cosas extrañas, más que las de costumbre". La castaña se sorprendió y no dejó la oportunidad de decir: "Lo has notado, ¿verdad?" interrumpió en la conversación.

Los dos hombres se quedaron perplejos ante lo que dijo ella. "¿TÚ lo notaste?" preguntó sorprendido el baterista.

"Eso creo… aunque debe haber sido por su pasadizo al infierno" guardó silencio un poco. "Por supuesto, el Hoyo del Infierno… Murdoc debe estar detrás de esto… De todos modos, que bueno que los traje y no les pasó nada, sólo que… pr supuesto, tenemos que tener cada vez más cuidado de lo que vaya a pasar ahí. Disfruten sus vacaciones"

En la estación de tren, ambos esperaban pacientes la llegada de su transporte. Al abordar buscaron sus asientos, Tusspot se quedó en el pasillo y su acompañante en la ventan. Para pasar el tiempo, Myu llevaba una novela lígera, y Stu-Pot quería oir algo de música en el trayecto. "Se siente bien habernos ido temprano" señaló él, bastante relajado. "Dado por el viaje, vamos a llegar de noche, ¿no es así?" preguntó la muchacha. "Eso creo. Tengo mucho de no viajar por tren."

2D estuvo tratando de leer el título de la novela que su novia traía, pero parecía no entenderle. "¿Qué lees?" le preguntó, al momento de que ella interrumpió su lectura. "Es una novela lígera. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que las adoro? Hace poco me compré unas por internet. Y éste es uno de esos títulos." El peliazul asintió. "Ésta es una de misterio y romance." Rió un poco al dejar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. "Es mi género favorito".

De pronto, su sonrisa pasó a ser una sonrisa melancólica… como si estuviera recordando como su enfermedad empezó a afectarla en su vida social.

"¿Sucede algo?" le preguntó el vocalista, al enfocar su vista en los ojos azules grisosos de ella, que soltaban un par de lágrimas. "Calma" le dijo él al mostrarle una sonrisa que mutuamente ella correspondió. No debía pensar más en ello. Así, regresó a su lectura.

A cierto punto, Stuart decidió acostarse en las piernas de su pareja. "Stu… ¿qué haces?" le preguntó al momento de sentir su cabeza en sus piernas. "Quiero verte y cuidarte así. No puedo descansar bien de otra forma". Ella sólo dejó salir un 'heh'. Mientras le miró de nuevo. "Te van a regañar por ser alto." Vio como tenía las piernas dobladas, y los pies arriba del asiento.

Dejó el libro a un lado y le sugirió cambiar de lugar. "Te prometo que en tu casa te dejaré hacerlo de la otra forma." Aceptó, se acomodó y dejó que su compañerase acostara sobre sus piernas. Al tenerla junto a él, admiraba a una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Le acarició las mejillas. Jugó con las largas hebras de su cabello. La besó en la frente y le tomó la mano izquierda. Así permanecieron hasta la parada siguiente.

En la siguiente estación, Miyuki decidió ir por delante, en el siguiente tren iban a pasarla más tranquilo. "D, ¿prefieres dormir en el resto del camino a Crawley?" le sugirió "¿Quieres que me duerma todo el rato par allá?" cuestionó él. "Bueno… lo digo por tus migrañas, Stu. No tienes medicina justo ahora, y sabes que no puedo darte de las mías. Entonces, ¿qué dices?" le dijo la mujer que al mismo tiempo bostezaba. "¿También tienes sueño?" Él había acertado. "Oh. Entonces, creo que también lo haré."

"Tú me estuviste cuidando despierto también. Detesto admitirlo pero Muds tenía mucha razón con que eras una buena persona. De corazón." Le sonrió levemente.

En el resto del camino, se podía percibir el cambio de atardecer a noche. El camino era algo largo desde la ciudad de Londres hasta el condado de Crawley.

Aunque, evidentemente, ambos estaban agotados de tanto dormir, en la estación de llegada pidieron un taxi que los dejara en la casa donde 2D solía vivir, además de que en camino para allá, no dejaban de hablar sobre David y Rachel.

Era justo de noche, pero ambos ignoraban la hora exacta en la que se terminaron sentando en los peldaños de la entrada de su casa. "Fue un viaje largo, ¿no lo crees?" le decía el peliazul a la castaña. "Sí, por supuesto." Miró ella el horizonte. "¿Qué hora será? ¿Más de las 10?" acostó su cabeza sobre la maleta. "¿Crees que todavía estén despiertos?"

Ella oyó un suspiro por parte de su pareja. "A lo mejor." La levantó. "¿Quieres entrar?" Le señalaba el hombre con gafas oscuras. "Eso creo." Tocaron a la puerta, mientras al otro lado oían los murmullos de una mujer que se acercaba a la puerta.

-----  
_Comentarios Adicionales:_

Con respecto a mi comentario anterior en la parte 2 de Pasado y en cuanto a uno de dos reviews que **Asuka Yagami**__me dio, sobre las lyrics de _El Mañana_, yo no cuestiono que yo pueda estar equivocada ni siquiera cuestiono que este tipo te haya dado una versión de la letra… porque de hecho, _hay varias versiones_… pero me confío más por el de Gorillaz-Unofficial, porque también lo confirmé con mi oído (estoy utilizando bajo criterio ésta, y sobretodo conforme a la historia, una amiga también me comentó algo parecido y yo le dije 'no te preocupes, tú utiliza la versión que tienes (para tu fanfic)') y no sería la única canción de la cual cuestiono su lyric, pues _Dirty Harry_, también presenta un caso similar… culpo a Damon un poco porque _**canta de una forma… y nosotros podemos oirlo de forma distinta**_. Sólo para aclarar, porque no sentí que lo haya explicado en los CA de Pasado, Parte 2. Y espero no formar una pelear con esto ._.

El 5to capítulo, siento que lo voy a dividir en 4 partes. No me di cuenta de la longitud del capítulo, pero… espero transcribirlo un poco más seguido, así no tendrán que esperar mucho por el siguiente capítulo completo.

Sobre el viaje en tren, me estuve guiando por un dato sobre los transportes de Crawley… ignoro si esas estaciones siguen en función o no.


End file.
